SOLAMENTE MIO
by saiki19
Summary: PUES NO SOY BUENA PARA LOS SUMMARY PERO LEELO, TE VA A GUSTAR, TIENE LEMON Y SI NO TE GUSTA EL YAOI PUES MEJOR NO LO LEAS SASUNARU


**SOLAMENTE MIO**

**HOLA ESPERO K DISFRUTEN MI TRABAJO, JAJAJA ESTOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN SON DE MASASHI NO LES GUSTA EL YAOI NO LO LEAS**

Últimamente he tenido sueños extraños en los que veo a Sasuke, aunque no se porque tal vez sean premoniciones pero si algo he de reconocer es que desde que lo vi el primer día en la academia me gusto pero al principio como todos me daba miedo reconocerlo, y conforme paso el tiempo odiaba ver como todas las chicas se le restregaban pero con gran emoción veía que a ninguna le hacia caso, sin embargo noté algo raro en una de ellas, mmm la primera vez que vi a Sakura acercarse a Sasuke pensé que iba a ser como con las demás pero no… le prestaba mucha mas atención que a las otras por alguna razón empecé a sentir celos desde lo mas profundo de mi ser, después de algún tiempo se me ocurrió una buena idea: le hice creer a todo el mundo que estaba loco por Sakura, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que la verdad solo lo hacia para que cuando ella estuviera cerca de el, los pudiera interrumpir para que así Sakura dejara en paz a Sasuke, todo el mundo me decía que no me daba cuenta de las cosas, aunque la verdad si me daba cuenta pero prefería que todo el mundo lo viera así para no crear sospechas acerca de mi preferencia sexual. Todavía recuerdo la vez que acabábamos de salir de la academia, jamás pensé llegar a esforzarme tanto por una persona pero no pensaba dejar a el solo con tantas chicas a sus lados y sobre todo con Sakura, hasta me arriesgue a que me sacaran de la aldea con tal de pasar el bendito examen de Iruka sensei, después de todo Sasuke lo vale. Después me logre convertir en un verdadero ninja y el día en que iban a escogernos como grupo me acerque al siempre callado y serio Sasuke para ver mejor su cara pero puse una expresión diferente para que nadie sospechara de mi. Me acerque un poco mas, hasta que al fin, logre captar su atención, sin embargo el me miraba con resentimiento y un chico de enfrente me dio un ligero golpe pero yo me hice mas hacia el frente y paso, nos besamos, no se si a el le haya gustado en ese momento, pero en verdad que a mi si, después de eso nos unieron en grupo, y lo demás es historia.

Han pasado ya casi cinco años desde que se fue con Orochimaru aunque lo encontré hace dos años sus palabras fueron muy dolorosas, esas palabras todavía retumban en mi cabeza

-Te deje vivir por puro capricho mío

No entendía esas palabras, aunque sabia que a lo mejor era cierto pero ¿Qué era un capricho para Sasuke Uchiha? Ese era su único vinculo ¿un miserable capricho?, una lagrima resbalo por sus mejilla al pensar eso ¿de verdad su único vinculo era un capricho de el? Todo lo que alguna vez pensó acerca de su relación fue una completa mentira, le dolían mucho esas palabras. Hubiera preferido que lo matara cuando se fue, pero lo encontró ¿Cómo podía el convertirse en Hokage si ni siquiera podía salvar a su…? ¿Amigo? Si eso fue lo que le dijo ese día ya que el Uchiha le dijo que mejor se pusiera a entrenar para ser Hokage, al menos recordaba eso, pero el no podía hacer eso no antes de al menos intentarlo nuevamente, solo una vez mas y esa si seria la ultima vez que lo intentaría si después de esa ultima vez el no quería regresar ya no le rogaría ya lo había lastimado suficiente y trataría de olvidarlo con Sai, aceptaría la propuesta de el azabache de irse de Konoha y establecerse en otro lugar como pareja, así que esa era su ultima oportunidad.

Ja me entere que asesino a Orochimaru el día en que lo quiso convertir en su contenedor, no me sorprende sabia que lo iba a hacer y ahora va en busca de Itachi, y eso me conviene puesto que ahora yo tengo el camino libre para encontrarlo ya que Itachi me esta buscando a mi, y así con el pretexto de estar huyendo del temido grupo cabe la posibilidad de encontrarlo, ya que aquí nadie me necesita todos ya son felices a su manera: Sakura esta saliendo con Kakashi y creo que son felices y eso me gusta, Hinata esta casada y esperando hijo de Neji ella es la que mas feliz me hace puesto que la quiero mucho pero como si fuera mi hermana, yo nunca le podría corresponder como ella quería, Ino esta comprometida con Chouji, vaya que me sorprendió no lo esperaba ya que Ino era muy superficial pero ahora es todo lo contrario, Cejas encrespadas vaya que agarro a alguien bonita se caso con Ten-Ten y ya tienen dos hijos lo bueno es que solo sacaron el color de cabello de Lee, Tsunade oba chan tiene poco que acaba de anunciar su compromiso con Jiraiya, me da mucho gusto escuchar eso, Kurenai esta embarazada de Asuma ellos lo trataban de ocultar pero todos sabíamos que estaban saliendo y Shikamaru ya tiene un año que se fue de la villa, para irse a Suna donde esta felizmente casado con Temari y yo… sigo igual de solo así que acabo de emprender mi búsqueda para encontrar a Sasuke y si me mata en cuanto yo le revele mi mas grande secreto no me importara, ya es de noche lo esperare…

Se que me va a venir a buscar muy pronto y esta vez no lo dejare ir, porque ya estoy harto de todo, cuanto tiempo ha pasado ya desde aquello no lo se, pero descubrí después de un tiempo de estar en la academia que le atraía al dobe, al principio me repudio saber eso pero después noté en el algo que no había notado en muchas personas: el si me tomaba en serio y el tenia hacia mi cariño verdadero, si eso fue lo que me atrajo de el, pero claro mi orgullo de Uchiha me impedía aceptarlo, me decidí y empecé a hacerle creer a Naruto que me gustaba solo un poco Sakura, y así se confirmaron mis sospechas de que en verdad le gustaba, poco después me arrepentí pues esa chica no me dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra y aunque me decía constantemente que solo era cuestión de tiempo, todo empeoro cuando nos juntaron en un equipo al salir de la academia, no entiendo como paso, pero lo hizo, lo logro y me alegro de eso ya que gracias a el pude aceptar que en realidad me gustaba, me gustaba su cara que demostraba paz aunque en su interior hubiera tristeza el no se amargaba como yo, competíamos en todo y yo solo le seguía la corriente para estar cerca de el todo el tiempo, y necesitaba un rival digno, eso también lo encontré en el.

Pero después decidí irme con Orochimaru ya que Itachi seguía de por medio y yo solo me distraía viendo sus ojos azules tan profundos como el mismo océano, tres años después seguía viendo al dobe pues podía engañar fácilmente a Orochimaru, lo observaba todo un día y no me aburría, pero no podía ir todos los días ya que aunque convencía a Orochimaru de dejarme salir, ese maldito viejo siempre lo estaba vigilando ¿Cómo se llama?... creo que una vez escuche a Naruto decirle Jiraiya, me tuve que ir de ahí ese día si no quería suspender mis visitas constantes para verlo, había crecido y tenia un cuerpo muy bien formado (Sasuke es un libidinoso), hasta que por fin Naruto dio con mi escondite también así conocí a Sai mi rival en el amor, quien lo diría ¿un rival en el amor para Sasuke Uchiha? pues si el es el primero y espero que el ultimo, nunca mas dejare que alguien le ponga las manos a algo que ya es de mi propiedad, alguien que ya ha sido marcado por mi, cuando me encontró no pude contener mis ganas de acercarme a el y abrazarlo, ya que pude haberlo atacado desde donde estaba y sin fallar pero no lo hice así lo abrasé (bueno lo intento recuerden que los Uchiha casi no demuestran sus sentimientos ^_^) pero el no hizo nada pensé que el haría casi una fiesta pero se mantuvo tan frio como yo y al ver que no me respondía le dije palabras hirientes e incluso le dije que me dejara de buscar, no pensé lo que decía pero me cegó el ver que el chico llamado Sai me fue a buscar para llevarme a Konoha por Naruto así lo aleje de mi por mis celos, cuando llego el día en que Orochimaru se quería posesionar de mi cuerpo, no me dejo otra que matarlo pensé que iba a ser una pelea interesante pero como su antiguo cuerpo no resistía mucho lo mate en menos de quince minutos ya estabas tirado en el piso con tu amante Kabuto, ja como si no los hubiera visto antes, pero no importa ya que los dos se van a ir al infierno.

Bueno ya han pasado un par de años desde entonces, me estoy dedicando única y exclusivamente a dos cosas: matar a Itachi y buscar al dobe, eso es en lo único que pienso en estos momentos ya que soy lo suficientemente fuerte, además tengo que apresurarme con el dobe pues… es algo lento, además de que se que ha llegado otro en la cama de Naruto…

Ya llego es tiempo de que por un momento me olvide de Sasuke.

(N/A) AHORA NARRO YO

Sai entra como siempre a la habitación de Naruto, mientras este se hace el dormido y escucha como Sai avanza con pasos cautelosos pero sigue sin moverse, el ANBU creyendo que estaba dormido se acuesta despacio para no despertarlo (todavía) y con sus brazos rodea lentamente al kitsune, por lo que el azabache decide empezar a besar el cuello de Naruto hasta llegar a su boca rozando un poco sus labios con los del rubio cuando se da cuenta de que unos hermosos ojos azules lo observaban

-¿No me esperabas?

-Pensé que no vendrías

-Mmm, pues te equivocas yo siempre vendré, y dime ¿ya pensaste lo que te he propuesto?

-Mejor después hablamos de eso- después de haberlo dicho el rubio comenzó a besarlo por lo que el pintor tardo en reaccionar pero en cuanto lo hizo, no se hicieron esperar los toques, pero la falta de oxigeno hizo que se separaran, mirándose a los ojos, Sai comenzó a morder dulcemente las mejillas pasando por la mandíbula, después paso por el cuello besándolo para no dejar marcas, fue bajando hasta llegar a su pecho, y empieza a sacarle lentamente la playera blanca sin mangas que contrastaba bellamente con la piel bronceada de Naruto, este por su parte le quito la pequeña camisa que suele usar, viendo su nívea piel y tocándola sintiéndola áspera al tacto, en cambio Sai sentía la piel suave del rubio, poco a poco se fueron encendiendo las caricias y Sai se fue directamente a la boca de Naruto mientras le quitaba los pantalones con todo y boxers, igual que lo hiciera el rubio momentos antes, asi Sai se acerco mas para que sus sexos se rozaran causando grandes oleadas de placer en ambos y que los gemidos que eun principio eran timidos ahora se hicieran gritos de placer, momentos despues Sai ya estaba embistiendo a Naruto mientras este trataba de contener sus gemidos pues sabia que lo podria arruinar como muchas otras veces en las que en vez de decir Sai decia Sasuke, y a pesar de que el ANBU nunca le habia reclamado Naruto se sentia culpable por usarlo durante ese tiempo y anuque sabia que debia dejar de hacerlo no lo podia evitar, le recordaba tanto a Sasuke que se dejaba hacer como si fuera el mismo Uchiha el que lo tomara todas las noches...

Al terminar Naruto se quedo dormido pensando en Sasuke y Sai tenia una sonrisa triste en el rostro sabiendo que Naruto solo pensaba en Sasuke, sabia que el rubio lo amaba y tambien sabia que lo utilizaba pero no le importaba, si esa era la unica forma de estar con Naruto dejaria que lo usara siempre, el amor hacia el habia nacido despues de que el kitsune le recordara quien era en realidad el, y que sintiera de nuevo, pero lucharia igual que todos los dias para que Naruto aceptara irse a vivir con el y que de una vez olvidara a Sasuke.

Naruto sabía perfectamente que era capaz de olvidar a Sasuke con un rato de calentura con Sai y que este nunca le pediría alguna otra cosa que no fuera lo mismo de siempre, irse a vivir con el fuera de Konoha y sexo. Aunque su primera vez no había sido con este, si no con Sasuke…

Sasuke ya estaba de nuevo en una rama viendo como ese chico le hacia el amor a su kitsune diciendo en un susurro: voy a hacer que olvides a ese patán

Al día siguiente Naruto se levanto notando que no estaba Sai, tal vez se haya ido a su casa, levanto los hombros y se fue a bañar, al salir se arreglo y fue a hablar con la Hokage de la salida que estaba apunto de hacer.

-¡NO!, no puedes ir y punto- decía una mujer rubia con cara de pocos amigos

-Vamos, solo será una semana estoy seguro de que Itachi viene por mi, y no quiero poner en riesgo la aldea- dijo el zorrito con ojos de perrito mojado a los cuales la quinta nunca se podía resistir

-De acuerdo pero solo una semana ¿de acuerdo?- dijo la quinta extendiendo la mano para cerrar ese trato, Naruto estiro su mano cerrando por completo el trato que ahora pensaba romper…

-Si no vuelves en una semana mandare a los ANBU a buscarte

Veo que ese dobe no ha cambiado nada y supongo que va a romper la promesa con esa vieja ya que el no parara hasta encontrarme y eso me alegra pues demuestra que todavía le sigo interesando, pero ese chico Sai espero que no se interponga pues de aquí en adelante solo luchare por el.

Naruto esta en la entrada de la aldea, no piensa mirar atrás ya ha estado mirando mucho hacia atrás desde la partida de Sasuke ahora esta completamente decidido a encontrarlo y… lo que le pase a el después no importara ya…

El peli azul ya esta en camino hacia donde esta Itachi porque sabia perfectamente que lo mas seguro es que en esos momentos no tardaría en encontrarse a su kitsune, y lo que siempre había tenido en mente era la vez que lo hizo suyo, en que lo marco de su propiedad y que deseaba con toda su alma que nadie mas lo hubiera tocado, lastima se decía con sarcasmo todas las noches, ya que sabia que en esos momentos la otra parte de su alma ya estaba siendo compartida y que el tenia la culpa de ello, sin embargo recordaba ese día con el mas grande amor y cariño que el podía aportar…

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/FLASH BACK*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¡Vamos Sasuke será muy divertido!, irán Kakashi, Sakura e Iruka

-No, ya te dije que no dobe

-Pero…pero…

-Ya te dije que no quiero ir –no voy a ir solo para ver a esa tonta pelirrosa que ya me tiene harto-

-Bueno no vas a ir tú… pero… anda que voy a invitar a Hinata y a Neji

-¡NO!, digo no, si voy a ir, a que hora

- A las 10:00 am en el puente donde estamos siempre

-Bueno pero espero que Kakashi llegué temprano

-Si le dije que llegara a las 8:00 am para que llegara a tiempo

-Ah, si esta bien (hablando desinteresadamente)

-Bueno hasta mañana

Sasuke por un momento se quedo paralizado con la sonrisa que sabia solo le dedicaba a el y a nadie mas, se dio la media vuelta y se fue hacia su casa al llegar de nuevo sentía como se agolpaban todos sus recuerdos referentes a su familia, llegar a su casa le hacia recordar el porque su hermano lo había dejado vivo y el porque aun no le podía ganar y de repente escucho unos golpes en la puerta le extraño un poco pues nadie iba a visitarlo a menos que fueran sus fans, y al reflexionarlo bien agarro un palo grueso para espantar a cualquiera de esas locas que se acercaba a su casa nada mas para decirle puras tonterías y a darle regalos de los cuales la mayoría eran cartas diciendo que lo amaban y eso era lo que mas odiaba pues nadie puede amar a una persona solo viéndola, se acerco a su puerta lentamente y la abrió tan fuerte que golpeo a la persona que estaba afuera, pero al ver quien era su cara se lleno de terror y miedo al ver que no se levantaba

Sasuke: ¡¡¡NARUTO!!!

Sasuke en su intento de hacerlo reaccionar lo empezó a zarandear pero nada, no reaccionaba así que decidió meterlo y ya adentro vio que le hizo un pequeño corte en la parte de arriba de su ceja y rápidamente lo subió a la que ahora era su habitación y lo acostó, salió un momento para ir por alcohol y un curita para ponerlo en la herida y al regresar Naruto estaba en la sentado en la cama tratando de reconocer el lugar hasta que lo vio

-Vaya hasta que has despertado usurantonkachi

-Teme, no me insultes todavía de que me pegas te enojas

- Es verdad déjame ver la herida

- ¿Herida?, ¿Qué herida? Yo no tengo nada

- Claro que si, yo la acabo de ver

Sasuke se acerco a la cama y se sentó a lado de Naruto para ver la herida, pero vio que ya no tenia nada y eso si que se le hizo extraño, y para ver mejor se acerco mucho a la cara de Naruto y de repente al ver en la situación tan comprometedora que estaba se separo un poco pero Naruto (que por cierto estaba muy sonrojado) lo jalo de el brazo y Sasuke volteo a verlo y le pareció tan tierno que le dio un beso en la mejilla y de ahí fue haciendo un recorrido de besos hasta llegar a su boca y le dio un beso suave pero apasionado a la vez tratando de que no notara que se moría por hacer eso, Naruto a su vez primero se quedo en shock pero cuando reacciono le respondió el beso a Sasuke igual o mas apasionado que el, pero de repente notó que el peli azul paro en seco y se volteo hacia otro lado de la habitación con la cara toda roja pero con una sonrisa en los labios, por lo cual Naruto se puso feliz pues eso hacia ver que era correspondido y tratando de quitar su propia sonrisa Sasuke encaro a el kitsune que tenia su sonrisa zorruna y la cual casi derretía a Sasuke

- ¿De que te ríes dobe?

- ¿De que me rio?

- Si, ¿de que te ríes?

- Porque estoy feliz de ver por fin tu sonrisa

Sasuke se quedo paralizado al escuchar eso y después no se pudo contener le dio un beso a Naruto, pero esta vez el beso era mas apasionado y lento, se denotaba la urgencia de ambos por ser uno mismo, Sasuke con urgencia rompió la playera (si cuando lo golpeo le quito su chamarra y sus pantalones jeje pervertido Sasuke para mi que ya lo tenia todo fríamente calculado) y empezó a besar el cuello de Naru que solo gemía bajito, y aprovechando su posición empezó a sacarle la playera negra que en ese momento llevaba la cual logro zafar fácilmente pues este no oponía resistencia, poco a poco Sasuke estaba recorriendo con besos cada centímetro de la piel bronceada de su kitsune, pues quería recordar para siempre ese momento, además de poner con sumo cuidado y cariño los besos dados a cada una de las partes que besaba el peli azul, el rubio por su parte lo besaba con mas cariño que deseo lo hacia despacio y con sumo cuidado para recordar eso por siempre, hasta que las manos de Sasuke llegaron a los bóxers de Naruto el cual se puso rojo al ver la risa de lado de Sasuke, al ver que la entrepierna del kitsune se estaba abultando mucho, Sasuke fue bajando muy, pero muy despacio la tela que ya molestaba al rubio, al bajárselo completamente le dio mucha ternura ver como Naru se cubría con las manos cara pues le daba un poco de verguenza que lo viera, así que se acerco hasta su oído para susurrarle con voz ronca:

-Anda Naruto -Naruto no le respondio solo movio la cabeza en modo de aceptación

Muy lentamente Naru quito las manos y cuando la cara de Sasuke ya iba a llegar a su destino, nuevamente las manos de el kitsune se volvieron a poner en su rotro ocultando su rubor en el rostro , lo beso lentamente en la boca para que supiera que no tenia nada de que avergonzarse al volver a bajar noto que pues su erección ya era mas que notable así que fue dando cortos besos sin más le dio un beso lento pero apasionado haciendo que Naruto notara lo mucho que lo amaba y volvió a bajar hasta llegar a la entrepierna del rubio. Le plantó un beso casto en la punta y procedió a lamerlo desde la base sacando gemidos sonoros que el rubio intentaba acallar mordiéndose el labio inferior, lo que le parecía muy tierno al Uchiha mostrando una sonrisa de medio lado (made in Uchiha), de pronto Naruto sintió su miembro en una cavidad húmeda, Sasuke se movía a un ritmo lento al principio pasando a uno más rápido.  
-ahhhh-entre gemidos Naruto trataba de pronunciar el nombre de Sasuke pero no podia  
Escuchar los gemidos de Naruto tan sensualmente agradaba por demas al azabache quien pronto comenzó a sentir como el cuerpo del rubio comenzaba a tensarse.  
-Sasuke...  
No pudo terminar la frase porque el Uchiha aceleró el ritmo provocando que el kitsune se corriera en su boca, sin pensarlo se bebió toda la sustancia blanquecina ,le dio un beso y le colocó tres dedos para que los humedeciera. Naruto lo hizo de forma muy sensual mientras que Sasuke se terminaba de desvestir dejando asombrado a Naruto.  
-no quiero lastimarte, asi que por favor mantente relajado- decía en un tono suave mientras su mano recorria su rotstro en una caricia. Metió el primer dedo con mucho cuidado pues quería que Naruto no lo resintiera mucho y al notar que no li incomodaba el primer dedo, al creyó que era conveniente meter el segundo y sin perder mas tiempo metió el tercero y al sentirlo Naruto puso una cara de disgusto que no duro mucho tiempo, Sasuke empezó a mover los dedos en forma circular para ensanchar la entrada y cuando vio que Naru lo disfrutaba mucho saco los dedos haciendo que la cara del kitsune hiciera un puchero y levanto un poco al rubio pra irse introduciendo poco a poco de modo que no lo lastimara, el kitsune nada mas se agarraba mas fuerte de las sabanas , el rubio por su parte sentia dolor y placer al mismo tempo, Sasuke le dio un beso en la boca y luego en la frente, esperaba que así su dolor se disminuyera y ya al estar completamente dentro de Naruto, sus gemidos fueron los primeros en salir pues era muy estrecho y apreteba casi dolorosamente su miembro, de repente sintió que el empezó a mover sus caderas pero aun asi creyo conveniente esperar a que se acostumbrara mejor

-Mas, ahhh- era lo unico que se podia escuchar pues los gemidos de Naruto empezaban a salire con mas frecuencia y mas fuertes

Sasuke no espero a que se lo dijera otra vez empezó a embestirlo muy suavemente, luego empezo a aumentar el ritmo de sus embestidas y noto que Naru tambien queria que fuera mas rapido y mas fuerte asi que empezo a intercalar las embestidas unas mas fuertes y unas mas despacio dando en mas de un punto enloquecedor en el rubio

-¡¡¡¡AHHHH!!!! SASUKE YA NO…¡¡AHHH!! PUEDO MAS

-VAMOS ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! SOLO UN POCO MAS

Naruto ya no pudo más y se corrió entre sus vientres mientras que las paredes del rubio se contraían para apretar deliciosamente el miembro del moreno y gimió tan fuerte que al momento soltó su semilla dentro de su Naruto después de eso Sasuke salió muy despacio del interior del que ahora era se koi y se recostó en su cama luego de eso vio como Naruto se quedaba profundamente dormido mientras el estaba pensando ya seriamente en dejar a su hermano y formar algo con Naruto, sacudió la cabeza diciéndose a si mismo que eso vendría después que lo primordial era que Itachi muriera así que se paro con mucho cuidado para no despertar al rubio quien solo se movió un poco mas, después de haberse cambiado se acerco a la cama donde estaba el kitsune dormido se agacho diciéndole unas palabras al oído y dándole un beso corto en la boca y salió de su casa para dirigirse a donde lo estaban esperando unos súbditos de Orochimaru.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/FIN DE FLASH BACK*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Llegando al lugar donde estaba su hermano se quedo afuera en un árbol, esperando a que saliera, pero nada, intento acercarse a esa casa abandonada donde estaba su hermano con otro Akatsuki, pero mejor no lo hizo por que pensó que se podría tratar de una trampa, así que mejor se fue y después de algunos días volvería por lo mientras buscaría al dobe a ver en donde estaba.

Naruto seguía caminando sin prisa, parecía que estaba ido que a pesar de que su cuerpo estaba ahí parecía que su mente divagaba en algún otro lugar, hasta k choco con algo

-Pero que demo…

-Vaya Naruto, no esperaba verte aquí

-Mentiroso, me estabas buscando ¿Qué quieres?

-Solo pasaba a darte algo

-Si viene de ti ero senin, dudo que sea bueno

-Vaya, veo que has madurado

-Claro que si

-Toma

-Esto es…

Sasuke estaba atrás viendo lo que Jiraiya le daba a Naruto y se preguntaba que era pero definitivamente no era bueno para el, era obvio que el dobe no se daba cuenta de que algo tramaba ese sujeto, pero veía algo extraño, veía como una cierta tristeza de parte del viejo, pero mientras eso no afectara a Naruto, el no tenia problema puesto que cualquier treta iba a deshacerla

-Gracias ero senin -agarrando una pulsera que le había extendido Jiraiya

-De nada Naruto, bueno ya me voy

-Si esta bien, gracias otra vez

Jiraiya se fue cuando Naruto se puso la pulsera, Naruto siguió su andar pensando si en realidad valía la pena dejar esto una vez que Sasuke lo volviera a rechazar, a lo mejor podía estará equivocado, pero tenia tanto miedo una vez mas de perderlo todo, la primera vez había estado casi seguro de poder pasar el examen, sin embargo esto no era un examen era lo que el creía "el amor", había escuchado de boca de todos que habían hecho al menos una tontería por el amor, claro incluidos Neji y Shikamaru así que eso le dio valor para hacer este tipo de cosas. Solo esperaba que Sai no se interpusiera en esto, el solo quería saber que había pasado, a pesar de que el moreno ya le había dado una explicación el no la quería aceptar sabia que debía haber una razón detrás de esa mascara de frialdad que puso hace dos años.

Sasuke seguía por detrás a Naruto con mucha cautela para que el ojiazul no lo viera, se preguntaba por que la urgencia esta vez de salir a buscarlo nuevamente

TERMINE EL PRIMER CAP, ESPERO K LES HAYA GUSTADO DEJER REVIEWS JEJEJEJE


End file.
